edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-6535761-20161019065558
Gilgamesh Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species:Human' *'Gender:Male' *'Age:25' *'Height:1.82 meters' *'Weight:680 Newtons' *'Title:The Unbreakable King' *'Theme:Royal' Personality Gilgamesh can best be described as a steadfast, stubborn, leader. He doesn't tend to take orders from others, and likes to demand for things rather than ask. Due to who his parents were, he believes that only those who can challenge him as an equal deserve to his respect, and only those he deems worthy will actually see the kinder side to him. When he's alone with friends, he likes to chat about meaningless things, and pretty much acts no different than any other commoner, as he would deem them. But when in the prescence of others, he makes it his duty to take the lead, no matter who he's with. Spark - Will of the King Gilgamesh, through his own determination and beliefs, unleashed his Spark without the help of the angels. He possesses the will to resist all forms of manipulation to be attempted on him. He's withstood torture, torment, and all forms of trauma, and come out the same person as when he went in, all due to his unnaturally strong will. With it, he can resist mind control, torture, telekinetic afflictions, and temporal distortions just by using his will to power through it all. After all, he believes all are underneath him in rank. Backstory Gilgamesh was born as the child to one of the rulers during the Peaceful Angel's rule. However, the Angels who caused the war, were already setting their plans in motion even before his birth. They ran the hospital he was born in, and manipulated his mother's memory so as to make her forget she ever had a son. Due to this, Gilgamesh was raised on the streets of Babylon, making a fuss and fighting anybody who dared to get near him. Eventually, he grew to lead a gang of young people, and ruled over them with fear. This was until he found Sarrum, and they had a fight. Sarrum getting too close after seeing Gilgamesh fall, and without knowing, invoking his wrath. After days of fighting nonstop, Gilgamesh and Sarrum finally collapsed from exhaustion, in the end Gilgamesh recognizing this opponent as a strong ally, and allowed him to be his friend. After years of spending time together, they both decided to join to Angel's project, thinking that it would be a great way to move forward. (See Sarrum Backstory for the part up to their escape. That is where it differs.) After leaving on his own to try and help Sarrum rally up more people to battle the Angels, Gilgamesh was recaptured by them, and forced to endure months of torture while they asked for any and all information on the escaped units. He never broke. One time, after a few weeks of nonstop torture, the Angels realized that it didn't matter what they did, Gilgamesh would never break. So, instead of killing him, they decided to give a fate worse than death, and sent him to an alternate dimension to live life in exile, supposedely never to return. The new world he was stuck in was literal hell. The landscapes were ablaze, there was no vegetation, and there was no civilazation, or night. He spent years, trying to develop a way to escape, relying on his knowledge of dimensional magic in order to break through. After years of isolation, and strong willed continuation, he eventually made it back to his home dimension. However, things were different. Unbeknownst to him, time in the other dimension moved significantly slower than his home, and he wound up in the present day Babylon, looking for his old friend.